tuckerversefandomcom-20200216-history
Vanessa Marx
Vanessa Marx (born 1990) is a controlled character in Tales from the Tuckerverse. Vanessa is a freshman at Decker State College. She is also a member of the Phi Sigma Delta sorority as well as the DSC track and cross country team, Vanessa majoring in sports medicine. Biography Early Life Vanessa was born in Salt Lake City, Utah to Ernest and Casey Marx. Her parents own and run several fast food burger restaurants. She has an older sister and brother, Zydra and Reggie. Zydra helps her parents with the finances of their company while Reggie lives in California with his own family and runs a automotive garage. Like her older sister before Vanessa was a very gifted student throughout school. Though she was not a genius by any means she still made above average grades. Unlike Zydra however she was also very talented athlete competing in basketball and track. Her real love was track, mainly long distance running as she loved to run and she was good at it. She was so good at that she was offered a full scholarship to Decker State College. The college who was building their athletic programs wanted an athlete like Vanessa. Naturally Vanessa accepted wanting to live California, in Malibu no less. Sisterhood of the Ring At DSC Vanessa was assigned to live in one of the older buildings despite her athlete scholarship. In chance encounter she met fellow student athlete Roxana Ruiz, the two were assigned in the same dorm. They also both hated it just as much as well. Desperate to get out of the old building Vanessa looked around campus for a newer place to live. Being on scholarship she didn't have any money and the last thing she wanted to do was ask her parents for money. Moving to California she had a goal to live away from her parent's wealth. the only arrangement that she found was a sorority house. Not being the sorority type as she was an athlete she convinced her new best friend Roxy to pledge with her. The house the two new friends chose was a new house, the Phi Sigma Delta house. Little did she and Roxy know on their first night in their new house they would be given a ring that allowed fellow member Susie Kim to take complete control over their bodies and minds. Vanessa's tall athletic body is favorite for fashion major Susie to use as a model. When Susie was later hired to work at Balfour Boutique Vanessa was chosen to act as a living mannequin. Personal Information * Current Age: 19 * Height: 5'7" * Weight: 130 lbs * Hair Color: Black * Eye Color: Dark Brown * Bra Size: 30C * Hypnosis Rating: Varies * Current Place of Residence: Malibu, US * Sexual Preference: Men Residence See: Phi Sigma Delta Sorority House Relationships Family * Casey Marx, Mother Sorority * Amber Prescott * Phoebe Monroe * Kelsey Wick * Susie Kim * Hannah Kai * Roxana Ruiz * Rose Mazza * Angel Mathews * Nina Nichols * Kalania Scholvo * Elise Alexander * Brandy Graves * Umiko Pine * Mercela Brennan * Jasmine Alvarez * Lola Guzman * Chata De La Toro * Nance Peddleburg * Sandy Vanholt (Formerly) Friends * Jaki Newborn * Leslie Chun * Tami Tyler * Beatrice Weiner Appearances * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Sisterhood of the Ring * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Crazy Sunday * Clockwork Revenge Part II * Tucker's Wand XXIII: Tucker's Nightmare * Tucker's Wand XXXIII: Justice Doesn't Mind * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Freezing Up the House * Clockwork Crisis Part 3 * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Mother's Day * The IT Files: Erika's Reconnection Trivia * Vanessa is based on actress Jennifer Freeman. Category:Characters Category:Controlled Characters Category:Tales from the Tuckerverse Category:Decker State College Category:Phi Sigma Delta